


Caught on film

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikaido has secrets, and Senga finds them at Fujigaya's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught on film

When Yokoo and Fujigaya make plans to go shopping together later the same week, Senga cuts in and asks if he can go with them. It's not the first time they do, although he usually doesn't go with just the two of them, but nothing's wrong with some change, and they easily agree.  
“I have a shooting that day, but it's supposed to finish early. Let's meet up at my place and go from there, it'll be easier, right?” Fujigaya says, looks a little apologetic; he still gets more work than Yokoo and Senga do. “You can wait inside, Yokoo has a key. Okay?”

Senga gets there just before Yokoo, waits outside the door for nearly two minutes before he arrives. They let themselves in; Senga heads for the kitchen to check for snacks, while Yokoo sits down in the couch with a sigh. When he finds no snacks whatsoever to eat (what did he expect at Fujigaya's place anyway) he heads over to see what the sighing was about, and finds Yokoo with a video camera in hand.  
“What's that?” he asks, and Yokoo quickly closes the screen and puts the camera back down.  
“I'm not sure I should tell you if you don't know, but...” Yokoo hesitates, but seems to make up his mind quickly. “Taisuke has a thing for filming himself. And his partner.” Senga tilts his head a little, not really getting what's strange about it. “You know. During sex.”  
“Oh...” While he didn't expect it, he can't say he's surprised. Fujigaya does have a slightly narcissistic side. “How did you know?”  
“He has a collection of videos,” Yokoo explains, then hurries to add, “all of them are taken with consent, of course. And I'm in a few of them. You wanna see?”  
“Is it really okay?” Senga isn't much for prying into other people's private lives, but if Yokoo wants to show something he's in, that would be okay, wouldn't it?  
“Yeah, why not? He might want you in one if he learns that you watched some of his videos, but he won't force you if you say no. You could bring Nika too, I'm sure he'd like that.” Yokoo speaks of it so casually that it sounds dirty, and Senga isn't sure if he's awake of if he's actually dreaming, because it feels so surreal. But then Yokoo pulls out a drawer from underneath the couch, and he sees the content of it; a whole lot of DVDs in soft DVD wraps. He casually starts flicking through them, picks one up and puts it on the table.  
“This one is pretty nice, I've seen it once, even though I'm in it. I was holding the camera, though.” Senga leans forward, curiously, and sees that all it says is Yokoo's name, and a dot of blue.  
“What's that dot?”  
“I'm not sure. That's how he keeps them in order, I think. He has a system.” Senga starts flicking through from the opposite side, and freezes when he sees a name he had not thought he would find. Nikaido.  
“What's that?” Yokoo asks, picks it up, and smirks. “Wanna watch it?”

The problem is, that while he does want to know what that is about, he also doesn't. It's not been that long since he and Nikaido got together for real; contrary to popular belief they really were just best friends until a year and a half ago. They're a happy couple; Senga loves him, and Nikaido loves him back. But he had no idea Nikaido had ever been with Fujigaya, and that's why he's hesitating. What if watching that secret will affect their relationship – will Nikaido be mad at him for watching something private like that?  
“Come on, I'm sure he won't mind. You're his boyfriend now. If he asks you, tell him it was hot, and he'll be satisfied for sure.” Yokoo has a point, and the way he says it makes it sound like it's definitely filmed before they started dating. Also, Nikaido must have agreed to getting filmed for a reason, and that reason could not be because he wanted to hide what he has done with Fujigaya. Most likely.  
“Okay,” he ends up responding. “Okay, let's watch it.”

The video starts shaky, as if someone is fumbling with it; in the background there are low, wet sounds. Once the camera stills it falls on black hair on top of someone's head, someone that can't be anyone other than Nikaido, if trusting the text on the DVD wrap. He's moving up and down, Fujigaya's legs on each side of him, and there's no doubt at all about what's going on. Nikaido is giving Fujigaya a blowjob that Fujigaya is filming.

A sting of jealousy shoots through Senga's body, even though he isn't sure when this happened; it could very well be before he and Nikaido got together, and if that's the case he doesn't really have anything to say about it (except that he didn't know, and he did think Nikaido shared everything with him). The jealousy is still there, though, but he figures it's normal.

The angle changes, a bit to the side so that not just the top of his head in Fujigaya's lap is visible. They can now see how he's sliding his mouth up and down Fujigaya's cock, working it to full hardness as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. A hand comes down into his hair; the one Fujigaya is not using to film. It tangles into the black strands, twists as he pulls him back a little, and Nikaido moans around him. His tongue comes out instead, lapping at the head before licking all the way down to the base and back up, stopping occasionally to suck on it from the side.  
"Look at me," Fujigaya's voice says, deeper than usual but there's now no doubt whatsoever that it's him. Nikaido complies immediately, tilts his head slightly upwards but keeps his tongue active at the tip of Fujigaya's cock. It becomes more difficult when Fujigaya's hips start moving, just in slow movements but not back into his mouth; to the side instead, rubbing against his cheeks and chin, and for a second Nikaido looks to the side, into the camera instead. "No, at me. Don't mind the camera," Fujigaya says, voice stern, and his hold on Nikaido's hair seems to tighten. He keep rubbing against Nikaido's face, shifts the camera to where his own face must be, and he moans at the sights of Nikaido trying to get his cock back between his swollen lips.

And the jealousy just increases because it looks so dirty, and still kind of hot, even if Senga doesn't want to admit it. But it is his boyfriend, and no one is hotter than him, only he wishes he'd be the one to do that to him. Because with Senga, Nikaido would never initiate anything like that, and he probably wouldn't agree if Senga suggested it. That's the worst part of it. This is a side of Nikaido he had no idea even existed, and he is his boyfriend. He should know. So what if there's a reason he doesn't?

Fujigaya chuckles next to the camera microphone as he watches Nikaido move his head as Fujigaya moves his cock, as if chasing it, but soon lets him slide his mouth back onto it. It looks as though the hand in his hair takes a firmer grip, and the he gives a small thrust with his hips, followed by a little faster, a little rougher ones. He holds the camera surprisingly still as he fucks Nikaido's mouth, the sound of rustling bed sheets accompanied by his groans. But he slows down again, takes a deep breath, pushes in and out slowly as he speaks again.  
"You like that, don't you? Sucking my dick." He sounds so arrogant, and Senga doesn't like it, not at all. No one should speak like that to his boyfriend. But Nikaido just does his best to nod without pulling away, face reddening one shade as he blushes. "It turns you on, doesn't it?"

Senga turns to look at Yokoo; he doesn't seem surprised at the way Fujigaya talks. If anything, he might even be thinking it's hot, judging by the way his hands are effectively placed over his crotch in case he needs to hide something. Then again, if there are videos with Yokoo as well, he figures it's not the first time he sees or hears it. Senga, however, is sure he has seen and heard enough, and is just about to ask Yokoo to turn it off when a phone goes off. He knows that ringtone; it's Nikaido's phone.

He pulls away quickly, rises up and gets his phone out of his pocket; Fujigaya keeps the camera running, capturing Nikaido's hesitation as he looks at the screen.  
"Pick up," Fujigaya suggests, only it sounds more like a demand. Then he rises up as well, leaves the camera on the bed and steps up close, close to Nikaido.  
"Hi, what's up?" Nikaido picked up. It's hard to see now, angle a bit off since no one is actually using it to film, but the sound of a belt being unbuckled, followed by a zipper being pulled down, is obvious enough. Fabric bunches on the floor, and soon the camera is back in Fujigaya's hand as he pushes Nikaido into the spot on the bed he had been sitting on.  
"Really? Wow, he sure is popular." The camera is going up and down Nikaido's body a couple times, until Fujigaya brings his other hand up to wrap around his already hard cock. He breathes in as if he wants to say something about it, but stops himself in favor of letting Nikaido continue talking on the phone. Instead the camera is placed on the bed again; he adjusts it a little, and this time it catches Nikaido, chest and down, and Fujigaya between his naked legs. And it catches them perfectly.  
"Oh-, I'm sure it'll be someone else's turn next." His breath catches at the first sound, because Fujigaya slips his tongue out against the tip of his cock while he jerks it slowly with one hand.

That's when Senga freezes, and all the jealous feelings are quickly accompanied by anxiety. He recognizes that conversation. It's him on the phone, talking to Nikaido while Fujigaya is teasing him with his tongue. He knows what he's talking about; Tamamori getting another drama role, while the rest of the group (except Fujigaya) seems to get nothing. The problem is that he doesn't remember which drama he's talking about, which means he still can't figure out when this all happened. But his anxiety is telling him that he should definitely be worried.

"Don't worry so much. We got to debut, so-," his breath catches again, "there's things coming for us as well." Fujigaya has slid his mouth over the head of him, bobbing his head rhythmically as he sucks, making sure to make no sounds. "Yes, I'm okay, don't worry." He falls silent, at the same time as Fujigaya takes him in deeper, and he figures Nikaido is trying to hold back a moan. "No, I'm not at home." His phone comes into view all of a sudden; he's covering the internal microphone while he draws a hissing breath. "At a friend's place."

It's technically not a lie, and Senga supposes that even if they weren't together, he wouldn't have responded "in Gaya's bed getting my dick sucked" when asked where he was. But the fact that he stays on the phone while Fujigaya takes him all the way in before he pulls back and repeats, it hurts a little, no matter if they were a couple or not at the time. It all hurts anyway, yet he still hopes that it's before they got together. There's no way Nikaido would be unfaithful to him, is there?

"Yeah, they're..." He can't hold back this time; Fujigaya is sucking harder, speeding up his pace, and a tiny _ah_ slips out before he can stop himself. "They're waiting for me, so I gotta hang up soon." His free hand finds its way to Fujigaya's head, hits it lightly a couple times to make him stop, or at least slow down, but all it does is make him smirk. Or at least it looks so from the side, from what the camera can capture. But then he does slow down, stops sucking, only slides halfway down the length and back up, not doing anything in particular to make Nikaido feel better. And then the hand goes from relaxed to firm, to the back of his head, and makes him build up a slightly better rhythm.  
"See you later, then. Ye- _eah_ , bye." He finally hangs up, curses at Fujigaya, who only goes back to sucking him. "It was Senga, damn it. Don't try to make me come while I'm on the phone with Senga."

A part of him is relieved to hear that. Maybe he already liked Senga when this happened, only did it with Fujigaya for the pleasure. The anxiety doesn't go away, but it decreases.

"But you liked it." Fujigaya speaks against his cock, and this time Nikaido lets out an audible moan. "You thought it was hot."  
"You thought it was hot."  
"So why are you so hard, then, if you didn't think it was hot? Do you just want me to fuck you that bad?" Nikaido doesn't answer to that, only tries to pull Fujigaya back to where he can get his cock inside his mouth, but Fujigaya gets up and pushes him backwards and onto his back instead, and the camera is knocked off the bed.

The film is cut there, and when he looks to the side he finds that Yokoo is watching him, likely trying to read his reaction.  
"You weren't together back then, right?" he asks, and Senga nods.  
"I don't think so." _I hope we weren't._  
"You wanna see the rest? There is another one with his name on it." Senga's heart skips a beat, but not in the good way. He's afraid, but still he wants to see. Wants to know what Nikaido has been hiding from him.  
"Yeah, okay. Gaya isn't coming back home yet, right?"  
"He should be done by now, but it might take an hour before he gets back. But he won't mind us watching, I'm sure." He gets up and changes the DVD, makes sure the previous one gets back in it's own wrap before he puts it back where he found it. Senga finds himself holding his phone in a tight grip while he waits for Yokoo to be done; almost as if his subconscious wants him to text Nikaido and ask about the truth. But he doesn't, Yokoo presses play, and the new movie begins.

It's not the continuation to the previous video. The sheets are different, and so is the light in the room; it's brighter now, maybe filmed during the day. Nikaido is sprawled on the bed, on his back, and Fujigaya lets the camera swipe over his body a couple times, finishes with a quick view of himself pushing two fingers inside him. He's already stretched, easily taking the fingers in, and when they are pulled back the camera captures a second of his empty hole, pink and almost shiny, light reflecting on the lubrication around it. Next the picture is unfocused for a moment, and then it clears when Fujigaya has moved in close enough to rub his cock against him.  
"You want it?" he asks, even though the way Nikaido rocks against him makes it obvious that he does.  
"Yes," he admits, and as if he knows there will be more questions, he continues. "Put it in me."  
"Put what in you? In here?" It's hard to see, but it looks like Fujigaya slides fingers inside him again, teasing, before he pulls them out and rubs the head of his cock against the opening instead.  
"Yes. Your cock," he says, sounds embarrassed as he does, but he's saying it either way. "I want it."

Senga can't believe what he's hearing, and every negative feeling he had about this doubles. Nikaido wants Fujigaya to fuck him. He _wants_ it. Yet when it's Senga, he bottoms so rarely that it's really only when Senga asks him to, when he persuades him into agreeing. He does say it feels good when they do it that way. But he never _wants_ it.

Fujigaya slicks himself up, then pushes inside him slowly, slowly, and Nikaido writhes as though he's being tortured. When he's finally all the way in he relaxes, though, instead starts to move up against Fujigaya, and there's no doubt he was never in pain. He's just really, really impatient. He doesn't really have to wait either, Fujigaya starts off with a slow pace, slow and deep, and Nikaido lets his head fall back against the bed, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. If only it had been himself on top of and inside him, Senga would have found it ridiculously hot, but since it's not, all he feels is his heavy heart as he forces himself to keep watching. The camera focus moves to between Nikaido's legs, where Fujigaya easily slides in and out of him in slow, almost lazy rocks of his hips, stays there as he puts in some effort and increases the pace a little. There's a barely audible moan and the camera is shifted until Nikaido comes into view, head still tilted backwards, wisps of his hair moving with every thrust.

He's so pretty. It almost hurts to think it, but he's so pretty like that, like he's really enjoying it even though he's not anywhere near a climax. Senga knows the feeling, enjoys it too when he takes it, but had no idea Nikaido felt like that sometimes too, because he never lets him. And that's probably what hurts the most.

A sharp intake of breath is heard, louder than before, and Senga turns his attention back to the video, finds that Fujigaya is teasing Nikaido's erection with his fingertips, and it jumps a little under his touch.  
"Gaya," he groans, as if irritated, embarrassed and in pleasure all at the same time. Senga can tell he's not satisfied with what's going on.  
"What?" One sudden, hard thrust, and Nikaido nearly yelps, but he goes back to the slow pace immediately. "Is there anything you want?" And Nikaido does respond, too low to be picked up by the camera, but Fujigaya seems to hear it. His one free hand settles on Nikaido's hip, and then he confirms what he had heard. "Want me to fuck you harder?" And Senga can't believe his eyes when Nikaido nods, mouths something that looks like "please".

Fujigaya goes faster immediately; perhaps he's starting to get impatient too, and is just really good at containing himself. Because now he's moving like he wants it, no longer intending to tease as his thrusts grow shallower but faster, and sounds are starting to spill from him as well, much more audible than Nikaido's thanks to him holding the camera. Senga doesn't like it, doesn't like it at all. It feels like he's watching his boyfriend being used for pleasure with how all they hear is Fujigaya, and it breaks his heart, in a way. What feels worse, though, is that he isn't being used at all, that his cock is hard and heavy against his stomach, and that he moves his hand down to touch it. Because he wants to get off like that, with Fujigaya inside him and a camera filming them.

But Fujigaya doesn't let him, shoves his hand away, and Nikaido grabs the sheets instead, to keep himself under control.  
"No touching until you deserve it." Fujigaya does sound a little out of breath; the stimulation must be getting to him, yet his voice is still smooth and somewhat controlled. And he pulls away abruptly, leaves Nikaido so surprised that he lets out a whine. "Get up. You're going to ride me." The picture goes blurry and shaky for a minute, showing walls and ceiling rather than their naked bodies, until it steadies to show Nikaido in the process of straddling Fujigaya. Then the camera is put to the side, only catching a tiny bit of what's going on between them; Fujigaya's back as he lifts it from the mattress, then the sound of lips against each other, and it sounds like they're not exactly in a hurry.

The pang in his chest surprises even himself; even after watching Fujigaya doing his boyfriend, watching his boyfriend give him a dirty blowjob, the kissing that he can't even see affects him the most. Because it's intimate in an entirely different way. That's how he without words shows Nikaido his love, with sweet kisses or even just pecks, deeper when the situation allows it, and there on the camera, Nikaido is parting lips for someone else, for another _member_. But he reminds himself that before they got together, Senga did so with others as well, so he doesn't really have the rights to complain or feel bad about it. It still hurts so bad, though, to indirectly witness it.

Luckily it ends rather quickly, and the camera gets picked up as Nikaido steadies himself over Fujigaya, hand on his cock as he lines it up before he lowers himself. For some reason he starts rocking his hips immediately, only in small movements yet moving nonetheless, as if he expects complaints if he doesn't.  
"Come on," Fujigaya groans, "I know you want it. Go faster." He says it with a light slap to Nikaido's thigh; it probably doesn't hurt, but Senga winces at the sound. It makes him speed up a little, sigh-like moans escaping him every time he comes down, and for a moment Fujigaya seems satisfied. Then he pushes slightly at him, pushes him backwards, and Nikaido follows the silent order. He leans back, until the camera can catch the way Fujigaya's cock is sliding in and out of him as he rides, and there's an uninhibited moan coming from Fujigaya at the sight. Nikaido's hips are moving with a purpose, in a way Senga recognizes, especially combined with his sounds and the way he looks all relaxed and tense at the same time.  
"Gaya," he gasps, confirming what Senga was thinking. "Gaya, I -"  
"Mm," and it's a moan rather than an answer, but then Fujigaya lifts his own hips, thrusts upwards into Nikaido, who falls back into an easier position where he can get one hand on himself.

Something catches Senga's eye when Nikaido leans forward just the slightest; something glimmers in the light, and looking closer he finds that it's a pendant on a chain thin enough that he didn't notice it at all until now. And his breath catches, because he thinks he knows that pendant. Unfortunately he doesn't get to keep paying attention to it, as Fujigaya directs that camera back to where they're joined, where Nikaido's hand is now working his length frantically, and when he comes, Senga knows it before he sees it. He knows exactly how he sounds when he does, has it imprinted in his memory because he loves the way Nikaido makes those noises without the slightest shame.

He does see it as well; Nikaido's thighs tensing, white spilling onto Fujigaya's lower belly, then his hand stilling while Fujigaya keeps thrusting into him. He leans forward, chest heaving as he takes it while coming down from his high, sets a hand on the mattress close to Fujigaya's shoulder, probably. Then something flashes past the camera once, twice, slower each time, and it feels like Senga's entire insides twist at the realization of what it is. He hears himself gasp, a gasp that he didn't mean to let out, and tears burn threateningly behind his eyelids as he watches Fujigaya pull out of his boyfriend and push him down on his back only to enter him again. He's going for his own climax now, rough and rushed, and Senga turns his eyes away because he's sure he'll burst out crying if he keeps watching the necklace bump against Nikaido's bare chest every time Fujigaya thrusts all the way inside him.

Yokoo has noticed, and as Fujigaya groans on the screen, releases inside Nikaido, he asks Senga carefully.  
"That necklace... He still wears that, doesn't he?"

At first Senga doesn't answer. The jealousy is a hole in his chest, one that aches because even though he's not watching he can hear Fujigaya mumble about how Nikaido loves it, and a glance at the screen shows him that yes, Fujigaya is filming as he pulls out and his come follows. For others it might not be a big deal. But Nikaido has never let him do that.

"Yeah, he does." Senga's voice lets him down; he sounds much weaker than he had intended to, even though it's entirely accurate with how he's feeling on the inside. "I gave it to him. On our first anniversary."

Yokoo doesn't answer. He looks mad, but stays silent, reaches for his phone but hesitates once he has it in his hand. Senga, on the other hand, feels the first tear on his cheek and stands immediately, wiping it with a movement that looks much more aggressive than he feels. Because he feels too empty to feel anything at all, only knows that he needs to be somewhere else. Not sure where, only not there, in Fujigaya's apartment. When he heads for the door Yokoo doesn't stop him, and he's already got his shoes on when there's a hand on the opposite side of the door pushing the handle down.  
"Woah, Kenpi, what's up?" Fujigaya asks when Senga sends him a wet-eyed glare, and it makes him feel sick how genuinely concerned Fujigaya sounds. Like he doesn't know. Like he's not the one secretly fucking Senga's boyfriend.  
"You'll have to go shopping without me, I'm afraid," is all he manages, and he is out the door before Fujigaya even has had the time to think his words over.

He makes it all the way home, back in safe privacy, before he breaks down in tears. Because it hurts so bad, he's so disappointed, and most of all because he has no idea where to start.


End file.
